


Good Boy

by m00nlight_shad0w12



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Dominant Erwin Smith, Dubious Morality, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Explicit Sexual Content, Extremely Dubious Consent, First time I write in English, M/M, Manipulation, Mental Health Issues, Mental Instability, Mental Institutions, Murder, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Physical Abuse, Pls take the tags seriously, Praise Kink, Sorry Not Sorry, Submissive Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Therapist!Erwin, This started out as a drabble and kind of escalated a bit, Unhealthy Relationships, already sorry for my bad language skills, eruri - Freeform, patient!levi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 15:07:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19175827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m00nlight_shad0w12/pseuds/m00nlight_shad0w12
Summary: Thank you pinkheichou and charmolypic_Levi for inspiring me to write something dark myself.So here I am trying to write dark content.“Do you trust me, Levi?”  He appears to drown in this deep blue, feeling like this man could see down to the bottom of his soul.It makes him feel kind of vulnerable, but at the same time comforting to know that he isn’t alone.Erwin is his therapist after all so of course, he can trust this man, right?





	Good Boy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Charmolypic_Levi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charmolypic_Levi/gifts), [pinkheichou](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkheichou/gifts).



When Levi wakes up it’s dark around him. He tries to gather his thoughts to recapture what exactly has happened. The only thing he can hear is the humming of some air conditioner above him. His arms hurt like someone would have torn them too hard to his back. Everything seems foggy and all he can remember are screaming voices in his head, blood on his hands and some real strong anger.  
_What the fuck just happened?_ His head hurts like a bitch and his thoughts are heavy as if he would have slept far too long. He knows it in his guts that something awful must have happened. Levi wants to get up to check where he is. He tries to get up, but he has to detect that he can’t.  
When he realizes he’s bound to the bed he starts to shout. For a while, nothing happens and he screams louder that he’s gonna kill whoever is trying to mess with him right now.  
“Whoever the fuck you are, don’t you dare capture me here like this you shitholes!” Finally, there’s a sound at a door that he can make out in the dark to his left. “Finally! Now come and let me out of here and I won’t inform any police about this!” he states with anger in his voice when a small flap in the door opens and some dazzling light falls into the room.

“Mr. Ackerman, I demand you to be quiet and let the other patients sleep in peace now. That you actually would kill us, if we gave you the opportunity you proofed very clearly today.  
Though it seems like you don’t remember, you were brought to this psychiatry yesterday afternoon and I can assure you the police is exactly the institution that put you here in the first place. So I think you will get more than enough opportunities to tell them your version of events tomorrow or the next days. And now rest well, Mr. Ackerman.”  
Levis’ head hurts when he hears these absurd accusations.  
“What the hell are you babbling about, women? What shitty place is this here? I sure as fuck didn’t kill anyone! This isn’t right, now let me out!”  
This can’t be happening right now, Levi just hopes to wake up every second to realize it’s all just a nightmare. He thinks the woman at the door would just leave without saying anything else when she adds “Your therapist Mr. Smith will be here tomorrow morning; surely he can clear some things out for you. Good night.”  
And with that, the flap closes with a bang and Levi is surrounded by the black of the room once again. Capturing the last words, he feels a small glimpse of warmth in his chest. When Erwin, his therapists he’s been seeing for the last months now, is going to come surely everything’s gonna be alright.  
The man helped him so much already to reappraise his rough childhood, after suppressing his memories of living in an underground region and losing both his parents in an accident for so many years now. Everything seemed to finally go in a good direction for him, fewer nightmares, not as much loneliness.  
With Erwin, he feels to have finally met a person he can trust, so for sure tomorrow they will be able to clear everything out as a mistake. With that thought in his mind, recalling the comforting gaze of ice-blue eyes in his mind, he finally calms down a bit, slipping into a restless sleep.

Erwin arrives as announced right after some kind of nurse brings Levi a small breakfast he takes skeptically. He really doesn’t feel like eating, but he has to stay strong and focused to get out of here as soon as possible, he tells himself. When the broad body of his therapist appears in the door, Levi feels how some pressure leaves his breast, he didn’t notice to have had up to this moment.  
“If there’s going to be an incident with the patient, just call for help and the security man will be there to help you, Mr. Smith. And when you’re ready, just knock loud at the door and I will come to open for you”, the nurse states towards the therapist.  
“Thank you, my love, I’m sure everything is going to be fine, don’t worry about me. And as you know in the worst case I carry some sedatives with me, to calm the patient down, if no other option works”, he replies with a polite and soothing voice.  
Erwin Smith observes Levi with a comforting smile on his lips, letting his gaze wonder once slowly over the ravens’ small frame still bound to the bed, before he closes the door behind him, with an audible click. “Erwin, I’m so glad you’re here. Those fuckers closed me in here and I don’t even remember shit. Talking nonsense about me, having somebody murdered or some shit. As if I would do something like that.”

The tall blond man puts the bag he brought with him aside and pulls a chair towards the bed to sit down next to Levi. His expression seems still soothing with a glimpse of seriousness on his face. “Oh my dear Levi, this must be all very confusing for you at the moment.”  
The sound of Erwins’ voice has something calming and Levi feels this warmth in his chest, which grew more and more with every session he spend with his therapist over the time, like everything’s gonna be alright. “They told me you don’t even remember what happened yesterday.  
Actually, I can’t explain it to myself either, I would have never thought that you’d carry such a potential for violence in yourself, Levi. You did really well the last months, working through all that trying circumstances of your childhood.”  
Levi feels some restlessness growing back in his chest; this is all still too confusing.  
“Don’t shit talk me, Erwin, I really don’t know what you’re referring to, now tell me what happened.” He narrows his eyes trying to read something in those oh so blue eyes, scrutinizing him.  
“Levi I’m afraid to tell you, that the nurse is right, yesterday you were seen by multiple eyewitnesses how you lost it in a fight with another man in a bar. The situation escalated and you stabbed the guy several times with a knife. I’m sorry this doesn’t look very good for you at the moment.”

The first thought that crosses Levis’ mind is that Erwin doesn’t seem to look sorry at all, but what the fuck?! “I fucking stabbed someone? That’s gotta be a mistake!” He doesn’t even notice that his hands clench into fists when Erwin’s hand closes the distance between them and strokes twice soothingly about his tensed fingers.  
“Erwin, I-, I don’t even remember a thing. Why should I attack a random man in a bar?” The touch of Erwin’s thumb feels calming and the feeling of Erwin’s warm skin on his kind of familiar, even though Levi is quite sure his therapist never really touched him before. But it’s kind of tickling some memories buried deep in his mind he can’t really catch. “You see, that you lost your memory isn’t as rare in a situation like this as you might think. And I’m working something out so it can help us to find a way out of this. Just stay calm I will help you, Levi, don’t worry.”  
“Don’t worry? Fuck, this is like the worst situation one can get themselves into, Erwin and you tell me to stay calm?” Erwin’s other hand now wonders slightly about his forehead, warm fingers brushing through his black hair. _Since when did his therapist get so touchy with him?_  
“When I heard what happened I immediately went through my working schedule of the other patients I have and changed some appointments, so I could be here now to help you. I’ll come in at least twice a week, more often if you need so and I already found a good lawyer, a friend of mine who is willing to take your case. All you need to do is trust me, Levi.”  
Levi feels how powerless he is towards this situation he appears to be in now, still not capable to realize the events of the last day. At the same time, he’s grateful to his therapist who seems to be the only person in his life that cares about him being in this situation. Looking for some comfort he searches for the blond man’s gaze.  
“Do you trust me, Levi?” He appears to drown in this deep blue, feeling like this man could see down to the bottom of his soul. It makes him feel kind of vulnerable, but at the same time comforting to know that he isn’t alone.  
He can leave everything to Erwin because the man always knows what’s best for Levi to do in this kind of situation.  
The fact that he’s being here right now only for him, when nobody else is, proofs that already. _Erwin is his therapist after all so of course, he can trust this man, right?_  
“Yes, I do.”, he hisses and leans more into the hand caressing his head, while he watches a satisfied and soothing growing expression on Erwin’s face.

And so it happens that Erwin comes by on a regular base to check on Levi and he’s always glad to see the well-known face between all the few other people wanting something from him. It’s only a few days later that his emotions boil over when two police officers stop by and Levi learns more about the incident in the bar the other day.  
They confront him that the man he stabbed was a wanted drug dealer, apparently from the exact same area in the underground, where Levi was raised. The men with serious expressions on their faces want to hear from Levi if he had known the man from that time and what his motivation to attack him like that, could have been. The questioning puts Levi on edge, brings up some aggression in him, he didn’t even realize to have buried inside him up to this moment and he eventually loses it.  
Actually, it’s more of a feeling of deep confusion, to be confronted with all these things he should have done, not really remembering any of it so he can’t help himself but scream at the officers. Actually, when he tries to think about it clearly, he’s got to admit to himself, there are quite a few lacks of memories in his mind. Getting the feeling more and more of not being able anymore to trust his own state of mind, he’s acting out, trying to free himself from his restraints, even if it’s obviously pointless.  
His heart is racing and he’s feeling so much anger, for being so helpless. Only when he slightly feels the prick of a needle in his neck he realizes, that a nurse must have given him some kind of medication and he stops trying to free himself. He tries to focus more on what’s happening before his eyes, but he already feels how the apparent sedatives start to kick in and his mind is getting foggier every moment.  
With his emotions so heated, some memories flash through his mind, while his eyes lose the focus on the serious faces of the nurse and the police officers in front of him.

Some pictures of him sitting in a car; it’s dark outside, warm big hands laying on his cheeks and a soothing deep voice, so familiar in his ears. First, he can’t really make out the meaning behind the words, only fragments that come to the surface of his mind, wobbling through his foggy state of mind.  
“It appears the man responsible for your parents' death is in this bar, haven’t you thought about telling him just what you feel right in his face for so long now, Levi? This is your chance to confront him with everything that this man is responsible for.” The sound of the voice crawls deep into his guts and at the same time appears to not be real. Is it real? Are those memories really his own?  
He can’t actually remember them; it’s more like a dream, like everything seems a bit blurry. But with the room and the people around him disappearing more every second, it seems like he’s drawn more and more into this scenery he can’t remember to ever have seen before, but at the same time feeling so strangely familiar.  
“It’s all his fault, Levi. That you had to lose both your parents so early. That you never really experienced real affection or love. All the shit that happened to you, it’s all because of him. I want you to have a chance to refurbish all that. This is my gift for you, Levi darling.”  
Something cold and hard is put into his hand, big warm fingers close his own ones around the grip of the object. “There you go”, whispers the voice tenderly near his ear and it’s all blurry in this memory he still isn’t sure about, if it’s really his own. He tries to focus more on the pictures in his head, wants to take hold of it, understand it.

He feels fear, because he can’t make out what all this is about. And at the same time there is this growing warmth in his belly, spreading all over his body; apparently caused by the other presence in the car. The man sitting next to him still has one hand soothingly brushing his cheek, while the other lies around his fingers, still holding the object. His vision is captured by a dark icy blue; oh such deep blue eyes, that leave his face not even for a second.  
It seems like they are glowing in the dark, something devilish sparkling in it, but at the same time so intriguing that they make Levis’ head spin. He can’t but nod mechanically, while closing the grip around whatever he’s holding.  
“Yes”, some scratchy voice sounds oddly whispering through the silence of the car and Levi takes a moment to realize it’s him speaking.  
“I’m gonna show that fucker how life always comes back to you.” A little smile plays around the lips of the man in front of him and the memory gets even dizzier, when he leans forward, his lips slightly brushing Levis’ earlobe as he whispers “Such a good boy you are, Levi. You make me so proud.” Even the memories now make Levi shiver and the praise makes him feel hot and kind of calm.  
His head is filled with the man in front of him and the words he just heard from him. It’s like the message actually takes its place in his head, taking over his actions, when he starts to move. Out of the corner of his eyes, he notices the reflection of metal; it’s the object in his hand, now that he takes a second look, the blade of a knife?  
All goes dark from there, only fragments of many people talking, some music in the background, a man shouting – is it him?  
Rage setting him off, while picturing the memory of his poor mother laying on the kitchen floor, throat cut and bleeding. Then some screams, more people talking loud and chaotically. Even more, blood comes to his vision. And over the whole scenery, there’s just one constant thing thriving him forward and comforting him at the same time – a pair of intense glowing blue eyes.

When Levi comes back to conscious there is one name lingering on his tongue, wanted to be spilled out. His head is throbbing and the light in the room he finds himself in isn’t doing any better. Erwin.  
He doesn’t know why it’s exactly his therapist’s name that comes to his mind but he feels like he dreamed about something really important and he can’t really catch the thought anymore. He is alone most of the time, sometimes the nurse stops by and brings him some food and check on his physic state. The raven loses count on the days he’s already in this facility.  
As promised the lawyer friend of Erwin comes to visit and tells Levi more about the process he’s in now. It’s a tree of a man, blond and even taller than Erwin, who introduces himself as Mike. He’s staying professional, but Levi happens to sometimes catch emotions on his face that almost appear like pity. But then again, nothing too strange considering the shitty situation he finds himself into.  
Mike explains that the evidence speaks clearly against Levi, but he still would do his best to work out a plan to get the best options for Levi. One thing he can get cleared right away at least is to get Levi bound free from the bed, under demanding words of the nurse that he should better behave.  
Levi is really grateful for that and thanks Mike who seems to be glad to at least help somehow for now. Before he leaves he advises Levi in a serious tone to not speak to anybody in case he would remember something of his lack of memory other than him, or Erwin. Levi, not questioning the advice too much, just nods; feeling kind of tired after all this talking.

With every hour Levi spends alone in the room, not able to talk to someone, all alone with his thoughts, he feels more and more disconnected to the world. His motivation to get out of this shitty situation seems to decrease every day. He can’t even recall how long he’s been here now. Has it been days, weeks, or even months? Sure it would be fantastic to get out of here, go back to his life.  
But when he thinks more about it, he has to ask himself what exactly he would go back to. The only person he saw on a regular base in the last months was his therapist, as sad as it may sound. But Levi is not the person to pity himself for something like that, it’s more like he tells himself that he doesn’t need anyone else and isn’t worth anything else.  
So Levi looks forward to seeing Erwin, as often as he can arrange it, always feeling so much lighter and easier with him around. The blond man gives him the feeling of meaning something to him, what Levi technically never really felt in his life after losing his parents as a child. Life had been cruel with him, so in the end, everything that has happened in the last time is just one more thing to add to the list.

So when Erwin arrives today even earlier than expected, Levi has the feeling the day could even bring a little meaning to the pitiful existence he calls his life now. His therapist enters the room with a bright smile on his lips, taking Levis’ appearance in with such intensity that the raven moves slightly embarrassed on his sheets.  
“Hello Levi my dear”, he states in a calming voice, moving the visitor chair next to the bed as always. He takes a seat, puts his bag aside and looks for Levis’ glaze affectionately.  
“How are you doing today?” As always his hand goes for Levis’, brushing softly over his skin. Levi feels the burn, where he gets touched, his reactions toward the touches of his therapist seem to get an intenser effect every time they meet, giving Levi a feeling of relaxation, trust, and warmth, he can’t even explain to himself. There’s something scratching at the inner walls of his brain, like something really important he can’t recall, something he forgot. Still wondering about his strange feeling he just nods slightly and mumbles a quiet “good”.  
His response seems good enough because Erwin gets straight to the point.  
“Levi, today I have really good news to tell you”, he begins still wearing his loving smile. “I’ve got a job offer in this facility to work fulltime as a therapist. That means I can be here for you every day from now on.” His voice sounds so delightful and caring that Levi can’t help himself but smile at the warm feeling in his belly.  
Erwin really is the only person left in his life and the raven feels like not being able to express his gratefulness in words. “That’s good Erwin, I’m glad.” He states in a husky voice after not speaking for so long. Erwin places his hand around Levis’ cheek and bends a bit further, now only a few centimeters away from Levis’ face.  
Once again a feeling of familiarity rushes through Levis’ guts, like a déjà-vu he tries to remember so hard for days now. Erwin smiles bright and Levi doesn’t know what to say. He kind of got used to Erwins’ small touches here and then, but it still seems a bit odd for a therapist a voice in his head tells him.  
When Erwins’ fingers begin to brush lightly over Levis’ cheekbones and his thumb touches Levis’ bottom lip with a light but determined pressure, Levi slightly opens his mouth to protest and tell Erwin that he is crossing a line here. But the touch feels like burning on his skin and his head begins to spin, trying to recall his lost memories and all that comes out is heavy breathing.

There’s a slight change in Erwin’s expression now, when he comes even closer, his fingers stroking Levis’ tickling neck with incredible smoothness.  
“You’ve been so good Levi; have been my good little lamb.” Levi’s heart skips a beat at these words. The praise feels so good and yet so wrong at the same time. After all, this man is his therapist. But he can’t bring out a word, only stare like hypnotized into those deep staring blue eyes, not allowing him to move.  
“You came to me like a present on the silver-plate, you only needed a few small adjustments so that now I finally can unwrap what’s mine and mine alone.”  
His eyes seem to glow and the man now is smiling with devilish dominance. Levi suddenly feels so much smaller and kind of sick. Something here is wrong, so wrong and he’s not able to escape this situation. This is not in his head, this is real. He really doesn’t understand what’s going on but he feels the shame of being betrayed by a person he trusted.  
“Erwin you fucker, what are you talkin’ about? You said you will help me out of this hell hole!” If possible, the smile on the blond mans’ face gets even brighter.  
“Oooops, did I?” He replies with easiness in his voice. Levis’ guts tense at these words and his eyes go wide.  
“You sick shit…” he starts shouting, but a warm big hand gets wrapped around his mouth while the other still caresses his neck with loving motions. “Shhh, Levi. There’s no point in getting personal now.” His lips are at Levi’s ear when he whispers barely hearable “Remember that you are still my _good little boy_.”

Levis’ whole body tenses and the last three words go like a flash straight to his head. He gasps sharply when a flood of pictures, emotions, and scenes pours into him. Forgotten memories of the sessions with his therapist. Levi is sitting on Erwins’ couch, looking straight into a metronome the tall man is using on him while talking him smoothly into hypnosis. Using also some flashlight, Levi is supposed to look into for the whole time.  
He remembers how Erwin explains to him that he can help Levi to get fully relaxed and more focused on what’s really important. Walking around the couch and laying both big hands on Levis’ small shoulders from behind, stroking him caringly and telling him, that he’s gonna take good care of Levi.  
In the next scene, he finds himself stretched out naked on his therapists' sofa, fully relaxed and rocking his hips up and down on the blond mans’ brought fingers, stroking Levis’ prostate with each thrust; leaving him melting with lust. All he can think of are the praises of Erwins’ warm and spoiling voice, telling him how absolutely _beautiful_ he is like this, all his and _so good_ for him.  
Another memory slips in, with Levi face down in the couch, getting fucked so _good_ and deep into the cushion, that all he can think of is, just _how good_ he feels, being so relaxed and filled thoroughly; all at the mercy of the man above him, giving him exactly what he needs.  
And yet another time, where Levi feels so warm and protected, lying curled up in Erwins’ arms, only focused on the warmth of their bodies, skin on skin and nothing in his head to worry about.  
With each of these memories, Levi hears the voice of his therapist deep in his head, crawling through his whole body and telling him what a _good boy_ he is.  
The last scene that comes to mind is the one in the car that night next to the bar he now remembers more clearly, receiving so much support from the man he trusts unconditionally, listening to his every word, feeling completely understood.  
Because this man knows exactly what he needs, supporting him even in a meaningful situation like this, not leaving him alone. So, of course, it only could have been the right thing to do at that moment, so Levi took the knife, left the car and did exactly what he was told.

Levis’ eyes go wide, as the realization crashes in his reality like a hammer. There’s a silence between them, while Levi tries to gather his thoughts somehow. He’s caught up in his feelings between the shocks of realization, the angst of being so helpless, the disgust of himself for being so naive.  
Finally, above it all, he feels that bittersweetness, like some warmth in his belly and groin, betraying his thoughts of hate against this man that he obviously should feel.  
“No”, is all that escapes his mouth, still too confused to formulate some complete sentences. He wants to sit up on the bed, punch Erwin in the face or just do anything, but he feels absolutely paralyzed.  
“Oh yes, my precious little Levi.” Erwin purrs with a sugar-sweet voice. His brain figures out that he should fight against this man. Despite everything he still could tell somebody, try to get out of this.  
Obviously, he was made to kill that man in the bar by his therapist through psychological manipulation and abuse on so many levels. But only thinking of this explanation makes it very clear for Levi how absurd this accusation would sound to anyone else.  
He has to think of the lawyer Mike for a second, surely he knew about all this and wouldn’t give a shit about Levis’ version of the story. He was screwed; in more than just one aspect.

While he tries to figure out what to say, he still feels the content staring blue eyes on him, as well as the big warm hands on his neck and body, caressing him and making his groin feel stiff. Not having control over his body makes him even angrier when he finally is able to get some of his emotions out.  
“You bastard! You’re gonna pay for making me do all this! I’m gonna- fuck you!” He tries to shake Erwins’ hands of his body and he tries to punch the man, not caring where his only intention is to let this man suffer for bringing him into this situation. Erwin catches his fist with ease and throws his whole body back on the bed, pinning his hands down above Levis’ head. Lying in bed all these days made him so much weaker and he growls in frustration. Levi can make out a quiet giggle from the blond above him.  
“Oh Levi honey, you’re so adorable when you try to give me the taff guy, talking in that shitty language to me.” The therapist moves one of his hands away from pinning Levi down, still not giving him a chance to fight against the strong grip. His hand wanders slightly over Levis’ body, pinching his nipple for a second and making Levi gasps for air.  
“See, your body already understands the situation you’re in here”, his fingers brush about the half-hard groin underneath the thin cloth of Levis’ patients uniform and make Levi whimper quietly.  
“There’s really no point in fighting back. As if anyone would believe you any of this.” Levi writhes his body in pain of the knowledge that Erwin has won.  
Levi didn’t have the slightest chance in this game right from the start. The man above him was in control this entire time. Everything could be so much easier giving in like this, but still…

When he sees Erwins’ hand going into his bag and pulling out a syringe his eyes go wide once again. He tries to fight the therapist once more, but he has lost before it even began. As soon as he feels the cool metal entering his skin he stops, feeling mentally exhausted.  
The anger vanishes as soon as it came and all he can feel is hollow inside. Erwin is right; of course, no one would believe him or would care, even if they believed it. What has he even to fight for to get out of here? The last months have been the best in years and all that because of Erwin.  
He gave him meaning; he cared for him, helped him relax and even made it possible for him to confront his demons of the past. As the man said, there’s no point in fighting.  
He knows it’s so wrong but at the same time, it feels so right. Even if he has been broken by this man, Erwin is now willing to pick up his pieces and put them together.  
The blond mans’ touch feels so comforting in combination with the foggy feeling filling his brain more and more with every second, now that he just let go of what was bothering him. He barely can hold his eyes open, feeling more than seeing how Erwin bends over him, giving him a kiss on the forehead, whispering “That’s it, baby. I’m going to take good care of you from now on.”  
Levi feels so light and warm, so relaxed and submissive towards the presence covering him. “Tell me what you are from now on, Levi. Say it”, the blond whispers smoothly. Levi obliges, tries to form the words even with his muscles already so relaxed and nearly unable to move. He doesn’t think his words are understandable at all before he slides into warm darkness, but Erwin purrs content as a response, as Levi mutters  
“I’m your _good boy_.”


End file.
